


Train Wreck

by generalsleepy



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, De Chagny Sisters, Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Philippe gets what he deserves when he snoops on his little brother's phone.





	Train Wreck

Philippe knew that he absolutely should not do it. It was a gross violation of privacy and entirely without justification. Raoul had given him no reason to suspect anything that would warrant this course of action. There was no reason why he shouldn’t just leave it alone.

With all of that in mind, Philippe scooped up Raoul’s phone, sat on the bed, and pressed the home button.

Raoul had forgotten the phone when he left for the pharmacy. In the four days Raoul had been staying with him, while his boyfriend was out of town, this was the first time Philippe had been alone with his brother’s phone. He hadn’t been planning to snoop, but as long as he was in Raoul’s room and the phone was there…

His lockscreen was still a picture of the four de Chagny siblings hugging and smiling at Raoul’s college graduation, with Léa’s wife behind the camera. He remembered Hamid Kadivar had been standing just outside of frame.

Philippe thought that he was only a reasonable amount wary about his little brother’s boyfriend. For one thing, it was Raoul’s first romantic relationship, and he knew that a first relationship was always a potentially traumatic one. Philippe had been inconsolable when his first girlfriend broke up with him. (Though, he had been fifteen at the time, not twenty-one).

On top of that, Hamid was significantly older than Raoul—twenty-seven years significantly in fact. Any brother or parent would be concerned about that. Hell, Philippe would have been concerned about a difference of even five years, given Raoul’s utter lack of any experience in the realm of romance and relationships. The first few months, Philippe had watched them like a hawk, looking for any sign that Hamid might be hurting or manipulating Raoul.

It had been three years now, though, and he had to admit that the relationship seemed like a perfectly healthy one. Philippe had watched Raoul go through some tough years between his mental illness, their parents’ deaths, and coming to terms with his sexuality. Hamid, by all appearances, seemed to be a positive, stabilizing factor in Raoul’s life. It was undeniably gratifying to see Raoul as happy as he’d been in years. When Raoul decided to move in with his boyfriend last year, Philippe had given them his blessing.

_But_. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t still interested in “checking up” on him. He was sure everything was fine—but that didn’t mean it wasn’t reasonable for him to want to be _sure_ sure. He’d more or less raised Raoul. He couldn’t help but be nosy.

With all of that flimsy justification in mind, Philippe entered Raoul’s pattern code. Conveniently for his purposes, the screen was open to a text thread under the heading _Hamid_. Now fully abandoned to shameless curiosity, he scrolled to the top of the thread, which started early yesterday.

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Hello, love._ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Hi Hamid!_ ] This followed by a two heart emojis.

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _How are you? How's the conference going?_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Interesting, but tiring. I miss you very much._ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _I miss you too. I love you_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _I love you._ ]

Philippe couldn’t help but smile. Apparently, they were as sweet of a couple over long distance as they were when they were together.

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Have you been a good boy?_ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Yes daddy_ ]

Wait, wait, what, wait, what. No.

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _You’re taking your medication every day?_ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Yes daddy_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Good boy. I’m so proud of you._ ]

A smiley face and another heart. [ **_Raoul:_ ** _Thank you daddy_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Have you touched yourself?_ ]

Nooooo, please God, no.

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _No daddy. Not since you told me to_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Good boy._ ]

Philippe should have stopped reading. He should have thrown the phone across the room. He was transfixed by horror, though. It was like was watching a train wreck, if the train was full of flaming orphans.

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Where are you now, love?_ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Living room_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Go to your bedroom._ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Yes daddy_ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _Im here. Should i lock the door daddy?_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _Such a smart boy. Yes, exactly right._ ]

[ **_Raoul:_ ** _What should i do now?_ ]

[ **_Hamid:_ ** _What are you wearing?_ ]

Philippe jabbed the home button. He dropped the phone like it had bit him and jumped to his feet.

Why in the hell had he kept reading that far? Why in the literal hell? Distantly, he reflected that this was probably some ironic divine punishment for his snooping. At the forefront of his mind, however, was the stomach-lurching awfulness of learning the intimate details of his brother's sex life.

He wasn’t sure whether he more wanted to take a boiling hot shower fully-clothed, or just go to his room, lay down on the floor, and wait for the sweet release of death to take him. He knew that he definitely needed to leave that bedroom.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. He _knew_ that Raoul was having sex; he'd been the one to give him “The Talk” (with substantial help from Léa and Pauline). Then, there had been another quick “be safe” refresher when he started dating Hamid. According to Pauline, Raoul had called to tell her when he lost his virginity, because, yes, of course he would.

But, yeah, no: there was definitely a difference between knowing your brother was having sex and knowing the brother who you had literally looked after since he was a tiny baby called his boyfriend “daddy.”

_Well, it is helping Raoul remember to take his meds._

No. _No_. He was absolutely not going to try to find a positive side of this.

Working would not sufficiently occupy his mind; also he wanted to get out of the house. He decided going for a punishing run would be his best bet. He barely paused to changed and grab his phone before hurrying out the door. He did his best not to look at the living room.

Maybe he was overreacting. Probably he was overreacting. He was going to let himself keep overreacting for a while longer, though—even though ”let” might have been giving himself too much credit.

He opened Audible on his phone and scrolled through for a book that would be both engrossing and thoroughly staid. He’d been putting off listening to _What Happened_ for months: that should keep his mind appropriately off of the cursed thought of associating his little, tiny, precious, innocent baby brother and kinky sex.

He was quickly huffing and panting and focusing at least 95% of his attention to the hellish chaos of the world around them, rather than what he was absolutely doing his damndest not to think about.

_I mean, it does seem to make him happy_.

_Nope_. Definitely, not doing that.

He didn’t know how he was going to look his brother in the eye when he got home and pretend he didn’t know anything. Eventually, he was going to going to have to look _Hamid_ in the eye and pretend he didn’t know anything.

God _._ Did parenting always have to find new ways to be weird and difficult?

**Author's Note:**

> Features my mentally ill Raoul headcanon, which is near and dear to my heart.


End file.
